Computer
§1000-§2800 §800-§6500 §800-§10,000 |type = Electronics , Skill & Job |size = 1x1; must be placed on a table or desk }} Computers are electronic objects in The Sims, The Sims Online, The Sims 2, The Sims Stories, The Sims 3, and The Sims 4. Computers have appeared in every Sims game except for The Urbz: Sims in the City, The Sims 2 Castaway, The Sims Castaway Stories and The Sims Medieval. Their uses differ greatly from game to game, though in all games they are used to look for jobs and satisfying the Fun motive by playing video games. The Sims In The Sims, computers are primarily Fun objects, with a couple of added bonuses to make up for the cost. A player who wants a Sim to have particular job may find it wise to have them invest in a cheap computer, as it will speed up their search fourfold as well as providing a good way for any children to study. Computers vary drastically in price, as shown below. Despite the difference in cost, the only thing separating the models is the amount of fun gained by playing on them. If a computer is placed on a community lot, only the Gaming function will be available. Sims who use a computer on a community lot will be charged between 5 and 35 Simoleons, depending on the computer's Fun rating. Computers Moneywell Computer , Skill & Job |size = 1x1 }} Specializing in refurbished computers, Moneywell assembles new systems from old parts, some still under 5 year warranty. A great educational tool for kids, all systems also include FREE Job-Seek software, game bundle, protocol converter and 28.8 modem. "Spend money well with a Moneywell computer!" Fun: 3 Microscotch Covetta Q628-1500JA , Skill & Job |size = 1x1 }} Microscotch positions the Covetta Q628-1500JA for first time buyers. The unit offers average manageability and support and mostly average performance. GipChord audio card and Gimebyte motherboard provide serviceable gaming performance. Free internet access and Job-Seek software with purchase. Fun: 5 The Brahma 2000 , Skill & Job |size = 1x1 }} The high-end Bradbury Brahma 2000 has three key A/V interfaces: SPIF, SIM-Link, and HypWire digital video and peripheral interface. Benchmark tests blow the competition away making this a gaming monster. PugiProcessor, PACHI-2 memory slots, Giganta drives, Insana3 Graphics card, SIM disks, dual high-speed modems, TKY support, smart case, ergo-mouse. Pre-installed Job-Seek software and Bradbury Unabridged Encyclopedia. Fun: 7 Meet Marco , Skill & Job |size = 1x1 }} "My software uses a decentralized, self-organizing network of artificial ecosystems of evolving information-filtering and discovery agents that cooperate and compete to find my consumer ideal work and gaming scenarios," said Marco himself at a recent trade show. "My frictionless work surfaces and microencapsulation module media monitor are destiny defined." Fun: 9 The Sims Online In The Sims Online, computers provide both fun and the player's logic skill. Three new computers are included as part of a partnership with Intel along with those carried over from the The Sims.